The invention relates to a micro-filming apparatus with camera head and an object table which comprises a carrier surface pivotable glass plate and a lower carrier surface spring-loaded towards the glass plate, while a handle is provided which can be shifted according to choice into a first and a second position and is coupled with a device which varies the distance between film and glass plate, by which device when the handle is set in the first position the lower surface of the glass plate is bringable into the picture-taking plane and when the handle is set into the second position the upper surface of the glass plate is bringable into the picture-taking plane (see D.D.R. Patent Application no. WP G 03b/196 529). USSR 862875).